Control -Part 1:Kari
by PeroxideBarbie
Summary: My first fic ! Not much romance in this part but there will be in part 2, please R+R, thanks


Curses - Part 1-Kari  
  
This is my first fic so please review. If you have any ideas for part 2   
please include them in your reviews or e-mail me at:   
gatomongirl66@hotmail.com  
There is no romance in this part but there will be in the second part.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or anything similar (if I did I would be  
living in a great posh mansion instead of a pokey house) but I do own   
Vampiremon.  
a/n: The parts in brackets are people's thoughts  
  
Daisuke was anxious today was the day he was going to ask Kari to go to the  
end-of-term school dance with him and was quite hopeful that she would say   
yes as TA or what ever his name wasn't going to be able to go to the dance   
as he was visiting his grandpa in South Africa. Daisuke soon spotted Kari,   
she was surronded by all her friends. He approached her calmly and asked if   
he could talk to her alone for a minute, she turned to face him and for a   
moment Daisuke could have sworn that her eyes were glowing red but when he   
looked again her eyes were their normal hazel brown.   
"Kari-will-you-go-to-the-school-dance-with-me" daisuke said without stopping   
for a breath of air.   
"Why would I want to go with you" said Kari her eye's glowing red again "Your   
just some over obsessed fucking boy who has absolutely no clue how to treat   
a girl like me with respect and honesty and would anyway you can't even   
dance" the look on Kari's face turned from mean to scheming.  
  
(Maybe I should go with him so he trusts me and then capture him and give   
him up to lord Vampiremon, then Vampiremon would almost certainly promote   
me to a higher rank or maybe I could become stronger than Vampiremon using   
Daisuke as my slave I could even get Veemon to obey my every command.)  
  
"But on the other hand, I'll go with you if you obey my every command until   
after the dance" sais Kari.She giggled thinking about all the awful things   
she could get him to do.   
"Great I'll pick you up at 5.00" said Daisuke who was so excited he could   
have run all the way to the other side of th world and back. Daisuke begun to   
walk off   
"Daisuke" said Kari in the sweetest voice she could put on   
"Yeah" replied Daisuke   
"At lunch time Miyako was very mean to me and hurt me" said Kari showing   
Daisuke a cut on her left leg, that was really from when Tai had kicked her   
for telling Sora he still had a blanket he still cuddled every night.   
"Does it hurt?" asked Daisuke   
"It really hurts" replied Kari "Will you go and punch her kick her for me   
as I can't because of my hurt leg"   
"Err..Ok" daisuke spat out   
"Thanks" said Kari and she gave daisuke a kiss. Daisuke was shocked did Kari   
really like him ? well he better go and do what Kari wanted him to do before   
she didn't like him any more. Daisuke spotted Miyako walking towards the   
school gates he sprinted to catch up with her.   
"Hey Miyako" said Daisuke "I heard you kicked Kari at lunch time"   
"That's not True..." but before Miyako could get any further in her sentance   
Daisuke kicked her really hard and she skidded into the gate and was knocked   
unconcious.   
"Daisuke" shouted Miss Ash, his teacher "What have you just done to Miyako ?"   
"Nothing Miss,nothing" he replied   
"Then why is she lying unconcious" screamed Miss Ash as she walked over to   
see if Miyako was alright when she got there she realised miyako was severly   
injured "Cassie, call and ambulance and daisuke your coming with me"   
  
(oh no what have I done I'm sure I didn't kick her that hard)   
  
"Daisuke" Daisuke looked round to see Tai,Sora,Izzy and Matt standing and   
looking at him   
"We saw you do that" said Tai   
"But..but..Miyako kicked Kari at lunch time she has a big cut on her left leg  
because of it"   
"Actually, I kicked her a few days ago and thats why she has a cut there"   
explained Tai   
"What you mean Kari lied to me ?"   
"Afraid so" said Sora. They turned to see miyako being lifted onto and   
Ambulance, a pang of guilt ran through Daisuke would Miyako be alright ?  
  
Do you want me to continue ?  
Who should Daisuke end up with Miyako or Kari ?  
Tell me in your reviews or e-mail me at gatomongirl66@hotmail.com.  
Thankz  
***GatoGal***   
  



End file.
